This invention relates to a film processor for developing photographic, x-ray and other related film.
Developing photographic film takes place in a darkroom. The film is developed by placing the film in a series of chemical baths. The time that the film is placed in some of the baths must be controlled within relatively strict limits for proper film development to occur. Furthermore, it is desirable that the film be transported quickly from bath to bath. In general, the time the film remains out of the fluid bath should be minimized. Furthermore, it is often desirable to be able to "jog" the film (that is, move the film for short distances) when it is placed in the bath to break up air bubbles, and it is also desirable to be able to "jog" the film when it is raised out of the bath, to assure that any remaining developing fluid is quickly removed from the film. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to process more than one set of film negatives at the same time.